Le cycle de la vie
by Dede-Coco
Summary: Pour tout le monde, la mort d'une personne qui nous est proche est toujours insupportable. Une adolescente vient de vivre cette tragédie, elle vient de voir son frère cadet qui est aussi son meilleur ami, se faire tuer devant ses yeux...
1. Frèrot

**Auteure:** Euh c'est moi! Dédé-Coco

**Disclamer:** Les perso de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya, dans cette histoire, quelques personnage m'appartiennent, je vous en ferais par quand viendra le temps...

**Note:** Ceci est la première fic que j'écrit, alors ne soyer pas trop michant avec moi :'( (Et je serais très très très heureuse si vous m'écriver des review) Le premier chapitre est un p'tit peu court, mais il y auras quand même une suite...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

La rage dans le sang, je courais à toute vitesse, je courais et courais, peu importe si je n'avais plus de force, elle l'avait fait.

«Elle va me le payer, elle l'a fait, elle l'a fait»

Je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase dans ma tête, c'était si étrange, jamais de toute ma vie, je n'avais ressentit la colère, mais là, ça me brûlait dans tout le corps, je voulais la tuer, je voulais la voir crier de douleur, la voir pleurer, lui faire subir ce qu'elle avait fait à mon frère… Mon cher petit frère

« Luka» murmurais-je

J'arrêtai de courir, je revoyais les images de cette scène de souffrance dans ma tête… je tombai à terre et me mis a pleurer, je criais et frappais et encore, je pleurais… Pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui, il était si gentil, si souriant… je l'aimait tant, mon petit frère, mon meilleur amie, mon cœur criait, j'avais si mal, comme si je voulais vomir de toute mes force, mais ça ne venait pas, je sentais quelque chose en moi qui ne cessait de me faire souffrir... la tristesse, le remord, la honte… J'aurais pu empêcher cela, j'aurais pu… mais moi, j'étais restée là à pleurer à le regarder souffrir… J'étais stupide, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagit? Si cette fille n'aurait pas été là, il serait encore à côté de moi à sourire et à rire stupidement, c'est à cause d'elle! La rage recommença à monter en moi…

« Je vais la tuer, elle va me le payer»

Avec toute les misères du monde, je me remis debout, j'avais si mal, j'étais seule, les autres étaient inconscients près du lac, près de mon frère... mort… Lorsque je voulu courir, je tombai, j'étais trop épuisée, mais il était hors de question que je laisse cette vermine s'en sortir ainsi, je me levais, je tombais, je me relevais, je retombais… À bout de force, je retombais pour la dixième fois, j'étais trop épuisée, j'avais trop mal… Les étourdissements venaient, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je tombai sous-connaissance près d'un petit jardin… étrange qu'il soit dans une forêt…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

►Qui était cette fille?  
►Que c'est-il passé?  
►Qui était la "vermine"?  
►À qui était le potager?  
►Que va-t-il se passer?

Ma première fic!... je sais que certaine chose sont prévisible, mais soyez zentil! Et aussi... ZE VEUX DES REVIEW!!!


	2. Le réveil

**Auteure:** Euh c'est moi! Dédé-Coco

**Disclamer:** Les persos de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya, dans cette histoire, quelques personnages m'appartiennent, tel que la fille du jardin qui, un jour, possèdera un nom… peut-être dans le chapitre 3…

**Note:** Ceci est la première fic (2e chapitre) que j'écrit, alors ne soyez pas trop michant avec moi :'( (Et je serais très très très heureuse si vous m'écriviez des review). Ce chapitre est, bien sûr, plus long que le premier…

Je voudrais dire à

Élizzz : Merci de m'avoir écrit un review, (tu as été la seule -- ') et merci aussi de m'avoir dit que j'ais répété un phrase complète dans mon premier chapitre, le pire c'est que je l'ai relu une bonne dizaine de fois pour être sûre de ne pas faire ce genre de fautes…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

En allant dans son jardin potager, Yuki eu la surprise de voir une jeune fille de son âge qui dormait près de là. Elle était vraiment dans un piètre état. Les manches de son chandail étaient déchirées et on pouvait voir plusieurs blessures… Rapidement, il l'emmena dans la maison de Shiguré et l'étendit sur le sofa… Troublé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Kyo était à ses entrainements, Shiguré partit voir Akito et Tohru était chez une amie…

-Hatori, oui c'est çà il faut que j'appel Hatori…

Il se précipita sur le téléphone et composa son numéro…

-Oui? répondit une voix

-Hatori, c'es moi Yuki… Vien… c'est urgent… dépêche!

La ligne coupa d'un coup net… il était rare de sentir Yuki si perdu. Alors Hatori se dépêcha.

P.O.V."La fille du jardin"

La noirceur, c'est tout ce que je vois. La noirceur et la tristesse. J'entends encore mon petit frère crier sa douleur. L'envie de faire comme lui me vient, mais j'ai si mal, mes poumons me font trop souffrir… des larmes coulent sur mon visage, ce qui a pour effet de me réveiller. J'ai perdu l'envie de **LA** retrouver… je ne veux plus **LA** revoir… J'entrouvre les yeux et vois trois personnes qui sont entrain de parler…

Fin P.O.V.

«Ouah! Yuki où as-tu trouvé cette fille, elle est super! Dit Shiguré

-De vu, elle n'a pas l'air d'être en danger, elle est plutôt épuisée et elle a sûrement quelques muscles tordus. dit Hatori comme si Shiguré n'avait rien dit.

-As-tu vu son chandail? Et ses blessures?! répliqua Yuki.

-Des égratignures… Yuki, ne me regarde pas ainsi, je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui c'est passé … répondit Hatori.

-Des égratignures! cria Yuki. Tu dis des égratignures! Regarde-la, elle a des échimoses partout, ses vêtements sont dans un piètre état et elle saigne!

-Yuki, ne crie pas sur moi, ces blessures ne lui causeront pas la mort, le seul danger qu'il y a c'est que les plaies s'infectent, donc va me chercher du désinfectant.

Yuki alla chercher le désinfectant d'un pas frustré.

-C'est pas juste pourquoi vous m'ignorez? chiala Shiguré

-Parce que tu dis que des niaiseries, répondit Hatori.

Shiguré reprit son sérieux (ce qui est très rare XD)

-Sais-tu ce qui a pu lui arriver? dit Shiguré

-D'après moi, elle s'est fait battre ou quelque chose comme ça…

Yuki revint, il était un petit peu plus calme qu'à son départ.

-Yuki, ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure c'est qu'elle ne mourra pas, et non que je me foutais de ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

-Oui je sais Hatori, désolé, c'est juste que le fait d'avoir trouvé cette fille comme ça m'a rendu nerveux…

Yuki arrêta de parler et regarda la fille qui entrouvrait doucement des yeux remplis de larmes. Hatori et Shiguré qui étaient de dos à la fille se retournèrent. Le simple fait de la voir pleurer brisa les trois cœurs… Hatori se pencha vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous sentez-vous bien?

L'adolescente hocha la tête, visiblement elle n'avait pas envi de parler…

P.O.V. Yuki, Hatori

Que lui est-il arrivé? La pauvre, elle a l'air si triste, si perdue…

Fin P.O.V.

Hatori, qui avait bien vu qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui est arrivé, lui demanda de s'assoir pour qu'il puisse lui désinfecter ses plaies. En nettoyant quelques blessures, il vit plusieurs cicatrices de longue date, et plus il montait haut sur les bras, plus les cicatrices était grosses...

-Il faudrait que je t'ausculte parce qu'il pourrait avoir des dangers ailleurs que je n'ai pas vu.

Yuki fut surprit de voir que Hatori voulais ausculter la fille, tout à l'heure, il avait clairement dit que c'était inutile... Il comprit vite que quelque chose n'était pas correct.

-Avant que tu ailles l'ausculter, est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé s'il-te-plaît Hatori? dit Yuki.

Hatori se leva et ils allèrent dans la cuisine, laissant Shiguré (qu'on avait surement oublié puisque bizarrement il n'avait pas parlé de depuis longtemps XD)

-Qui a-t-il Yuki, demanda Hatori

-Pourquoi veux-tu l'ausculter, tout à l'heure tu as bien dis que tu ne voulais pas le faire...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas l'ausculter.

- Non, mais tu l'as insinué, répondit Yuki...

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Shiguré observait du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui elle, était en quelque sorte, dans un autre monde...

-Bonjours, vous allez bien? Quel est votre nom?

-Avez-vous l'habitude de répéter ce que les autres disent, car j'ai bien entendu votre ami me poser cette question, répondit la fille.

Shiguré comprit rapidement que la fille n'allait pas bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas leur parler.

-Ça ce voit clairement que vous ne voulez pas dire ce qui s'est passé, mais si vous ne le dites pas, on pourrait s'imaginer des choses comme: "elle vient de tuer quelqu'un" ou...

-Hey bien tant mieux, parce que c'est ce qui s'est passée, cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle se leva et se dirigea en courant, vers la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir aller rejoindre son petit frère… Mais par malchance, Kyo ouvrait la porte et on pu entendre un beau «paf!»

P.O.V. Hatori, Shiguré, Yuki

Kyo s'est encore transformé, il s'est transformé, il s'est transformé…--'

Fin du P.O.V.

- Merde, je me suis transformé, je me suis transformé, je me suis transformé… je ne me suis pas transformé! dit Kyo

Par surprise, on remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas du tout transformé, mais par contre, il était dans une position un peu... bizarre, c'est-à-dire complètement couché sur la fille qui avait surement reçu tout le choc car la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

-Merde! Tu peux regarder où tu vas, j'ai!...

P.O.V. Kyo

Pourquoi cette fille reste-t-elle à terre, si elle se relevait elle aurait sûrement moins mal… Mais surtout, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas transformé, cette fille ne fait pas partie des douze, j'en suis sûr…

Fin P.O.V. et aussi… fin du 2e chapitre…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Pour reprendre les questions de Kyo…

►Pourquoi Kyo ne s'est-il pas transformé?

►Cette fille fait-elle partie des douze sans qu'ils le sâche?

Pour le savoir lisez le 3e chapitre! (on dirait que je suis la voix qu'on entend à la fin des émissions " Pour le savoir, regardez nous dans l'émission la semaine prochaine!" vous ne trouvez pas ? XD)


	3. Cicatrices

**Auteur **: C'est toujours moi!! Dede-Coco!!

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya. Dans cette histoire, quelques personnages m'appartiennent tel que « la fille du jardin » qui sûrement possèdera un nom dans ce chapitre…

Note1 : Je tien à remercier Mini Skaly qui a été extrêmement gentille d'avoir corrigé les (nombreuses) fautes que j'ai fait dans le 2e chapitre et aussi dans ce chapitre ci. J'ai bien vu qu'elle était complètement découragée après avoir fait la correction… Elle a fait beaucoup d'effort et a consacré toute la pause du midi à le corriger. Alors Mini Skaly, je t'adow mon petit Larousse sur pattes. D'ailleurs, elle est une fabuleuse auteure de fics…

Note2 : Michi à Elizzz qui me laisse tout le temps des commentaires… lorsque je les ai lu, je l'ai noyé dans une vague de câlins… alors si vous vous demander pourquoi elle n'écrit plus de fic eh ben… son âme repose en paix XD (non c'est une blague, elle écrit toujours des fics) désolée :'( (parce que je suis aussi une de ses fans…)

Note3 : J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes paroles ennuyeuses et vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez bien la suite! Et aussi… JE VEUX DES REVIEWS (comme on peut le remarquer, je suis sur le bord de la crise de nerf)

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Par surprise, on remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas du tout transformé, mais par contre, il était dans une position un peu... bizarre, c'est-à-dire complètement couché sur la fille qui avait sûrement reçu tout le choc car la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

-Merde! Tu peux regarder où tu vas, j'ai!...

P.O.V. Kyo

Pourquoi cette fille reste-t-elle à terre, si elle se relevait elle aurait sûrement moins mal… Mais surtout, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas transformé, cette fille ne fait pas partie des douze, j'en suis sûr…

Fin P.O.V. et aussi… fin du 2e chapitre…

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Kyo fixait drôlement la fille (toujours couché à terre) qui se débattait comme un démon. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée et qu'elle essayait d'empêcher quelque chose de sortir. Hatori arriva en courant et essaya de retenir la demoiselle.

-Lâchez-moi! Cria-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que sa sorte!!!

Et elle laissa sortir un crie de la mort qu'on pouvait entendre de l'autre bout du monde… Yuki et Shiguré virent à la rescousse et prirent chacun un bras ou bien une jambe pour la retenir. Puisque la fille du jardin se calma, les trois hommes la lâchèrent.

-Mais ce qu'elle est forte cette fille, j'en ai mal au bras. Se plaignit Shiguré  
-Shiguré, la ferme! répondirent Yuki et Hatori.  
-Mais elle est cinglée ou quoi? dit Kyo qui venait juste de sortir de ses pensées.

Elle s'adossa au mur le plus près d'elle pour reprendre son souffle…

-Je… commença-t-elle… je suis désolée…  
-Désolée! J'te comprends complètement on aurait dit que tu étais possédé par j'ne sais quel démon!... cria Kyo  
-Kyo, laisse la tranquille, dit Hatori, mademoiselle, il faudrait que je vous ausculte comme je voulais le faire tout à l'heure, alors allons-y maintenant.

La fille se leva avec l'aide de Yuki et suivit Hatori dans la chambre de Tohru.

-Faite pas trop de bêtiiiiises, dit, bien sûr, Shiguré.

Pour réponse il reçut un beau gros dictionnaire dans la figure de la part de Yuki.

-Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas transformé, murmura Kyo.

Yuki ayant entendu Kyo, se retourna vers lui et dit :

-En tout cas nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, elle ne fait pas partie des douzes…  
-Elle in peunt-être mundintes, suggéra Shiguré la main sur son nez…  
-Peut-être, mais par qui ou par quoi? Dit Yuki…  
-Je ne sais pas, mais tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça sorte, de quoi parlait-elle? Dit Kyo

Dans la chambre de Tohru, Hatori était… euh... il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il regardait la jeune fille, surtout dans le dos, car deux énormes (et quand je dis énormes, c'est ÉNORMES) cicatrices ornaient les omoplates. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir une place sur le corps de l'adolescente, mais c'étaient les plus grosses. La plus part des cicatrices était situé sur les bras, les jambes, le dos et près du nombril. Les plus grosses étaient, bien sûr, celles sur les omoplates, mais la plus étrange était celle près du nombril car elle formait une sorte de tourbillon…

-euh… oui…euh…  
-Ne vous inquiété pas pour ces cicatrices, elles ne sont pas dangereuses…  
-Peut être, mais moi je me demande comment avez-vous pus survivre aux cicatrices que vous avez dans le dos…  
-Elles sont naturelles, c'est une sorte de mal formation qui c'est produit, un peu comme pour la cicatrice près de mon nombril, répondit-elle en se rhabillant.  
-D'acors, je veux bien vous croire pour celles sur le dos, mais celle du nombril, on dirait qu'elle a été dessinée et puis pour les autres cicatrices, comment vous les avez-vous faites?  
-Peu m'importe, c'est du passée, répondit-elle le regard sombre.

Hatori sorti de la chambre pour la laissée s'habillée. Il se sentait si mal à l'aise, cette fille, elle avait tellement de blessures…

-Comment va la patiente docteur, demanda l'éternel enthousiaste.  
-Elle va bien, mais… c'est fou, son corps est... couvert de cicatrices... cette enfant à dû traversé tellement de dures épreuves…  
-Je commence sérieusement tannée de me faire appelé la fille, mademoiselle ou encore cette enfants. Cria la demoiselle (désolée) qui descendait les escaliers. Je possède un nom moi!  
-Oui, mais tu ne nous l'a jamais dit… répliqua Kyo  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai… euh… je m'appel Orora Sasaki répondit-elle un peut gênée… Et pour les cicatrices, ne vous en faite pas, je vous ai dit que c'était du passé… mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille… peut être qu'on se reverra un jour…  
-Mais attend un peu... commença Yuki, mais Orora était déjà partie.  
-Et si on la suivait, dit Shiguré un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Tout le monde le regarda d'une drôle de manière.

-Bah quoi? On pourrait savoir ce qui c'est passée avec elle...  
-Je refuse de me glisser dans sa vie privée... dirent les 3 autres.  
-D'acors, d'acors, alors j'y vais tous seul, si jamais cette jolie fille rencontrait des voyou, vous savez ceux qui vivent dans la forêt...

C'est ainsi que Shiguré, Kyo et Yuki suivirent la chère Orora vers la forêt…

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

► Orora est-elle maudite, si oui, par quoi?  
► Où s'en va Orora, pourquoi est-elle si pressée?  
► Shiguré possèdera-t-il un jour un cerveau??? Une question à la quelle on peu répondre… nan  
►Vais-je recevoir des reviews???

Pour le savoir, ben… euh… SVP LAISSEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS !!!!...○crise de cœur○


	4. Balade en forêt

**Auteur :** C'est toujours moi, la fabuleuse Dédé-Coco!! (Ne me dites rien, ne me gâchez pas mon fun)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya. Dans cette histoire, quelques personnages m'appartiennent tel que Orora, Luka et 5 autres personnages qui apparaîtront dans ce chapitre dont 2 qui ont des noms (a date)

**Note1 :** Je tien à remercier Crevette Tropicale (Mini Skaly a changé son pseudo) qui a été extrêmement gentille d'avoir encore une fois corrigé les (nombreuses) fautes que j'ai fait dans le 2e chapitre à celui-ci. Elle a fait beaucoup d'effort et a mit beaucoup de temps sur la correction. Alors Crevette Tropicale, je t'adow mon petit Larousse sur pattes. D'ailleurs, elle est une fabuleuse auteure de fics… que je vais bientôt tuer (vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre 12 de «Encore une chasseuse de carte!»)

**Note 2 : **Michi à Elizzz qui m'est toujours fidèle, jtadow mon petit Robert de remplacement sur pattes :P

**Note 3: **Les pensée sont en italique

**Note4 : **JE VEUX DES REVIEWS, JE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis en manque de review, mon cerveau (qui est en ce moment absent) est en manque de review!!!

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Orora s'avançait doucement dans la forêt, elle était bien loin de se douter que Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré la suivaient, elle était bien trop préoccupée…

POV Orora

Il faut absolument que j'aille voir s'ILS vont bien, je les ai laissé de côté, près de… de lui en m'enfuyant pour essayer de La rattraper, mais je n'avais pas pensé à eux, s'Ils allaient bien s'en sortir… j'espère qu'Ils ne sont pas en danger, Elle est quand même très dangereuse Elle a… non Orora ne repense pas à ça... MAIS COMMENT PUIS-JE NE PAS PENSER À ÇÀ?! C'EST MON PETIT FRÈRE… et aussi… je l'adorais… Non, pas de larmes, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, Luka n'aurait jamais voulu que je pleure, MAIS ARRÊTE DE PLEURER!!! Aller, il faut que j'aille retrouver les autres… vas-y Orora, un pas à la fois… Je ne me laisserai pas faire!

Fin POV

Les "poursuivants" furent assez surpris lorsqu'Orora se jeta à terre et se mit à pleurer. Yuki avança un peu plus vite pour la rejoindre, mais la main de Shiguré le retint. Sur son visage on pouvait y lire un «non laisse la faire… » Yuki n'aimait pas trop l'idée de la laisser seule, mais il décida de se fier à l'instinct "exceptionnel" (ça dépend quand) de Shiguré. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Orora se releva avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Cela se voyait, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Orora les amena près d'un petit lac où il y avait près de là quatre garçons couchés… s'en doute sans connaissance…

-Voyons, tu n'aurais pas su faire mieux Makkura? Murmura Orora. C'est vraiment trop facile…

POV Orora

Je la sens… cette magie. Elle leur a jeté un sort. C'est pour ça qu'Ils ne sont pas encore debout… mais ce sort… il vraiment trop faible.

-Voyons, tu n'aurais pas su faire mieux Makkura? Murmurais-je. C'est vraiment trop facile…

Elle sait très bien que j'enlèverais ce sort facilement, pourquoi l'a-t-Elle jeté alors? Bon maintenant, il est temps de jouer mon rôle de "prince charmant" comme le dit si bien Koga… c'est toujours moi qui tire les autres du pétrin… mais là, je n'ai pas réussit à sauver Luka… il est mort par ma faute… Allez ont pensera à ça plus tard, maintenant il faut réveiller les gars!

Fin POV

Orora se pencha sur un des gars et déposa un baiser sur son front et en fit de même pour les 3 autres et ensuite, une lumière blanche éclata sur chacun des quatre fronts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… dirent les trois espions.

Après ça, elle se retourna vers le lac, elle semblait chercher quelque chose d'important…

-Dis moi Makkura, qu'en as-tu fais… dites-moi donc petits poissons où est-il? Dit-elle en penchant son visage près de l'eau

-Elle est schizo ou quoi?! Murmura Kyo

Les deux autres eux étaient complètement terrorisés... cette fille était entrain de parler aux poissons!!!

Ensuite, surprise, elle se retourna vers les trois Soma, elle avait entendu le cher Kyo…

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Eh bien c'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question, premièrement tu exerces je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais qui et en suite, le comble, tu parles aux poissons, MAIS TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI?!

Orora regarda bouche bée les trois maudits (est-ce que je dis "trois" trop souvent??)

-Vous… vous m'avez vu?

-Bien oui on t'as vu, sinon, peux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi que, par miracle, Shiguré est tout-à-coup silencieux???

-Désolé Kyo, mais je ne suis pas devenu muet et à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas plus sourd…

-Ni aveugle, interrompu Yuki, alors pouvons-nous revenir au sujet de départ???

Les garçons (je n'ai pas dit trois :P) se tournèrent vers Orora, et quelque minutes s'écroula quand soudain elle comprit qu'ils attendaient des explications (elle est vite la fille --').

-Ah! Euh… comment dire… euh… Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets! dit-elle avec une grosse goute sur le front.

Un petit silence gênant envahi la forêt et derrière Orora, on pu entendre "flic flac floc flic flac". Elle se retourna avec hâte et couru vers le lac. Les maudits, un peu méfiant, s'en approchèrent doucement pour voir ce qui arrivait. On pu y voir cinq petits poissons qui tournaient en rond (on pourrait en faire une chanson!)dont un portait quelque chose sur lui, et c'était assez étrange de voir ça, depuis quand les poissons portait les choses comme des chiens? Orora sauta dans l'eau et s'approcha des poissons. Elle prit l'objet que le poisson portait et le regarda de plus près, c'était un collier, assez simple, dont le pendentif était une pierre ovale bleu foncé.

-Après les dresseurs de chiens, voici Orora la dresseuse de poissons! S'exclama Shiguré

-Non mais tu vas te la fermée espèce de chien ahuri! Cria Kyo

Kyo s'attendait a ce que Yuki dise quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, il fixait toujours Orora, qui elle fixait le collier retenant ses larmes.

-Euh… Orora, ça va? Dit Yuki.

-Oui, oui. dit-elle d'une voix aiguë…

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aille bien, murmura Shiguré.

Elle mit le collier et se retourna avec le sourire de l'année.

-Alors, on rentre? Dit-elle toujours souriante.

-Euh… et ces gars là, on ne va pas les laissé là, répondit Yuki un peu perdu… _elle a complètement changé d'humeur et aussi, elle parle comme si elle habitait chez nous…_

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave, ils sont assez grand, ils peuvent se débrouillé seuls, répondit Orora. _Et puis, de toute manière ils n'arrêtent pas de me supplier de prendre du temps pour moi-même ça devrait leurs faire plaisir._

Elle sorti du lac (eh oui, elle était toujours dans le lac) en cueillant une fleur de nénuphar et la mit dans la main du gars qui semblait être le plus vieux du petit groupe… toujours inconscient et ensuite elle regarda les trois Soma.

-Un petit message à mon frère Koga pour lui dire que je suis toujours en vie, dit-elle encore avec un sourire joyeux.

-Que tu es toujours en vie? Dirent les maudits d'une même voix.

-C'est un secret! Dit Orora d'une voix toujours enjouée

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

C'est comme ça que fini ce merveilleux chapitre (à vrai dire, j'aime de moins en moins mon histoire --') J'AI BESOIN DE SOUTIEN MOI!!!

Alors pour les questions du jour :

►Que s'est-il passé avec Makkura et Orora?  
►Qui est Makkura?  
►Qui est Koga?  
►Qui sont les 3 autres gars (Koga en fait partie) couché à terre?  
►Que représente le collier?  
►Orora est-elle folle, et pourquoi change-t-elle d'humeur si facilement?

Pour le savoir, attendez quelque temps (j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et en plus mon ordi refuse d'aller sur fanfiction, du coup, je suis forcée de tout faire à l'école alors ce n'est pas super) et surtout LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEW, JE L'AI DIT, J'AI BESOIN DE SOUTIEN !!!!


End file.
